Present air conditioning apparatus are designed to heat or cool the air circulated within a room. Where persons are seated at a desk for long periods of time, as may be the case in many commercial offices, the heating or cooling of the air not immediately surrounding the person is both unnecessary and constitutes a waste of energy.